The Bite that Binds
by Bayleef
Summary: Who knew that, after becoming Pokémon Master, that Ash would face a whole new challenge, all because of one Pokémon. Watch as the new lifechallenging and dangerous, not to mention a few unusual, adventures unfold for Ash and co. AAMR 8 chappys!
1. Bug Problems

** Bug Problems**

** Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu had been travelling for a long time, and finnally Ash had made it to the Johto leauge, were Ash hoped to recieve the title of Pokémon Master. There Ash battled many powerful trainers, until he was in the finals against his rival, Gary.**

Gary started with Umbreon, losing to Ash's Phanpy. After that Phanpy lost to Gary's Dodrio and Ash sent out Totodile. After Dodrio had lost, Totodile was deafeated by Jolteon, who later lost to Bayleef. Bayleef was deafeated by Arcanine and Ash desided to go with Noctowl, who deafeated the fire Pokémon. Noctowl fainted in the next match when he, along with Gary's Alakazam, both used a Confusion on each other. Now Gary was down to Blastiose and Ash choose Pikachu.

Pikachu started with a Thunderbolt, but Blastoise withdrew and used Hydro Pump, knocking Pikachu back. Pikachu shot off a fury of electric attacks, but the electricity wasn't able to be fully affected and with another tackle, Pikachu was out.

Ash then only had one Pokémon left, Cyndaquil. He sent out the fire Pokémon, who confidently faced it's giant opponint.

Cyndaquil was hit by many attacks, but still stood strong. He shot forward a Fire Blast, which hit the water Pokémons shell. The heat of the attack was too much for the weakened Blastoise, and it fainted.

So now Ash had taken the title as Pokémon Master, he now wished to return home to Pallet Town.

Unfortunately, on their way back, they had to pass through Cerulean, and there Misty learned there was a Gym Leader meeting that would take place to speak about Gym improvments, and her sisters had to go, leaving her to take care of the Gym for a few weeks.

After Ash and Brock had separated from Misty, they headed back to Pallet, Ash's spirits at an all time low.

----------- 

It had been about four weeks since Ash had returned home to Pallet with Brock, and he still felt as depressed as ever. He really wish Misty didn't have to stay back at the Gym, he missed her.

Brock had tried cheering him up.

"Hey Ash, wanna go train the Pokémon?"

"No thanks"

"Theres a carnaval in town, wanna check it out?"

"You go, I'll stay here"

And so on and so forth. Nothing would raise Ash's spirits.

----------- 

Ash came down stairs one morning and looked around. His Pokémon were getting pretty bored. They couldn't battle and Ash hadn't trained them at all. He sighed and walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

Today he was going to actually do something usful. It had been about a month and he hadn't heard from Misty, but there was no point in upseting the Pokémon. "Morning guys" He said as the Pokémon walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Who wants to do a little training in the forest today?"

The Pokémon were surprised but happy that their trainer wasn't so upset anymore. They all smiled and nodded.

"Great" Ash said. "We'll leave straight after breakfast"

----------- 

"Bayleef, Razor leaf!"

"Bay!"

Bayleef released a Razor Leaf on a nearby tree, cutting right through it.

"Wow, that was great Bayleef" Ash comented. Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder, nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Pikachu twitched his ears and looked behind him. "Pika?"

"Whats the matter Pikachu?" Ash looked back, but couldn't see anything.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran off farther into the forest.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran after Pikachu, his other Pokémon following.

Soon the group came to a clearing and saw a fermiliar balloon in the sky not to far above them. "Pi pikachu!" [Team Rocket!]

"Oh look, it's the twerp" Jessie said. "well you better leave before we decide to take your Pikachu along with the Pokémon we just captured"

Ash looked down from the balloon and noticed a net hanging off it. Inside was a red, black, yellow and purple spider-like Pokémon and Ash recognised it as an Ariados. It was badly beaten and Ash knew that Team Rocket hadn't used Pokémon to catch it. They never caught Pokémon properly, so Ash decided to help the Ariados. "Bayleef, Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef swung her leaf forward, releasing three razor sharp leaves at the net. The net sliced easily and Baleef caught the Ariados with her Vine Whip.

"Hey, that's our Ariados!" James yelled.

"Pikachu, send them flying with a Thunderbolt attack!" Ash commanded.

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu released a Thunderbolt, which engulfed the balloon and sent Team Rocket 'blasting off again'.

Ash turned to the Ariados and Bayleef. It was badly beaten up and had a cuts all over. Ash walked forward and knelt down next to it. "Hey, are you ok?"

Ariados instintly thought Ash was a memeber of Team Rocket and lunged forward, biting hard onto Ash's wrist.

Ash cringed, but thought it was better to take the hit than to fight back. He noticed the Ariados had biten right into his vein, and it stung like hell. "Ariados, we're trying to help you" He said through gritted teeth.

Ariados looked up at him and slowly released Ash from it's grip.

Ash rubbed his hand and smiled. "Now just take it easy, we'll take care of you"

----------- 

"Were could he be?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Mr. Mime. She knew Ash had left around 10am, and it was now 6pm.

Brock was in the kitchen making dinner, but he was also wondering were Ash could have disappeared for eight hours.

At 6:25, the door opened and Pikachu walked in, followed by Ash.

"Ash Ketchum where were you?" Mrs. Ketchum said walking in front of him with her arms folded.

Ash turned to her. "Just in the forest with..."

"Oh my goodness what happened to your hand?" Mrs. Ketchum butted in.

"Huh?" Ash looked at his hand were Ariados had bitten him. There were two bite marks and the skin around it had gone very red. "Ariados bite"

"What? Arn't those Pokémon poisonous?" Mrs. Ketchum said sounding worried.

"Mom, I'm not stupid I used an Antidote" Ash said in an annoyed tone. "Anyway the Ariados was pretty beat up so I brought it around the back garden, just until it's feeling better"

Mrs. Ketchum looked horrified. "You mean theres a giant bug in my garden?"

"Pretty much, what's for dinner Brock?" Ash asked walking past him mother and into the kitchen. 

----------- 

The next day the phone rang, and since all the humans were busy, Pikachu answered it. "Pika pikachu, Pikachu pika" [Ketchum residence, Pikachu speaking]

"Hey Pikachu!"

Pikachu opened his eyes and looked at the screen of the videophone. "Pikachupi!" [Misty!]

Misty smiled. "It's great to see you. Look, I'm just giving you a quick call to tell you I'm heading over to Pallet right now, don't tell Ash, it'll be a surprise. I should be there in a half hour of so"

Pikachu nodded and they chatted for a little while before hanging up.

Pikachu trotted around the house happily, glad he knew something the others didn't.

----------- 

Ash on the other hand wasn't feeling to well at all. He had gone straight out to the garden because he felt a little warm inside, but when he got outside and he was still to warm, he realised he wasn't feeling well. He felt feverish and dizzy, but he tried not to show it, thinking it would go away after a while.

But Ariados, who had started to like this human, became worried. He kept giving Ash nervous glances, as if he was going to collapes at any second. He could tell Ash wasn't well, mainly because of the way he acted.

----------- 

Half an hour later there came a knock on the door. Pikachu ran excitedly over and opened it. "Pikachupi!" Pikachu jumped into Misty arms.

"Hey Pikachu" She hugged the Pokémon.

After she had greated Brock and Mrs. Ketchum, she turned to Pikachu. "Were's Ash?"

Pikachu pointed to the door leading to the garden, smiling happily.

Misty walked over to the door and looked out. She saw Ash standing not to far away and smiled, walking out. She was about to call him when he stumbled over and collapesed on the ground. "A-Ash?!" She ran to his side and knelt beside him, placing her hand on his forehead. He was burning up with fever and had passed out. "Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty called.

----------- 

Ash groaned and opened his eyes. His blurry vision came into focus and he noticed he was in his room. Last thing he remebered was feeling really dizzy and then nothing. He looked at the clock and realised it was 9 o' clock in the morning and he felt...fine.

He sat up and looked around. He didn't feel sick at all. In facted, he felt full of energy. He looked out his window and nearly jumped with what he saw in the garden.

What was Misty doing here? When did she get here? Why wasn't he told?

----------- 

Ash ran down the stairs, jumping the last seven steps, which were half way up the stairs and he couldn't see how he had accomplised jumping that far without hurting himself, and reached the back door a lot faster than he'd expected. He pulled the door open and looked around. Misty was sittin in the garden talking to Pikachu. "Hey, when did you get here?" Ash called over to her.

Misty jumped and looked back. "Ash?" She stood up. "Last night if you must know, and what are you doing out here?"

"Huh? It's my garden, I can come out here if I want" Ash said crossing his arms.

"Not that, you should be in bed, your sick" Misty said walkng over to him.

"No I'm not" Ash said.

"Yes you are" Misty argued.

"No I'm not" Ash repeated.

"Prove it" Misty said as she pushed Ash into the kitchen.

Ash grabbed her hand and placed it on his forehead. "Do I seem feverish to you?!"

Misty was a little shocked at Ash's reactions but shook her head. "Alright alright, I believe you. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you'd killed yourself"

Ash frowned dropped her hand. "I'm gonna go check on Ariados" He walked pasted her and out to the garden.

Misty frozed for a second and turned sharply around. "A-Ariados?!"

----------- 

"Hey kids" Mrs. Ketchum said as she laid out the groups dinner. "I need some help in the garden, would you mind helping me out?"

"Uh..." Ash was about to tell her they had to go to the forest for some training because he knew how much his mom would make them work. But...

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do" Misty butted in.

Ash grumbled as the group made their way out to the garden after dinner. He had thought right, his mom sent them all to collect twelve bags of compost from the large shed around back.

As they headed across the lawn towards the shed, Misty screamed and ran behind Ash. "What is it? Whats wrong?" Ash asked as Misty hid behind Ash. He looked forward and noticed Ariados not to far away. "Hey Ariados, wanna help us out?"

Ariados nodded and followed the group to the shed.

Misty and Brock didn't mind getting the bags, until they found out how heavy they were. Brock tried to lift two bags at once, but quickly switched to one as they were both to heavy.

"What's in these bags? Compost or bricks?" Misty moaned as she dragged one out of the shed.

Ariados shook his head and used his Spider Web attack to make a net that caught three of the bags and dragged them out with little effort. He grinned when he saw Pikachu and Togetec pulling on one of the bags, which wasn't moving at all.

Misty groaned as she lifted the bag up and stumbled a little.

"Can't you even lift one?"

Misty looked up at Ash. "Hey, their heavy, and I bet you can't..." She stopped mid-sentance when she noticed Ash was carrying not one, but four bags. "How....how are you doing that?"

Ash shrugged. "They're not that heavy" He said walking of after Ariados.

Within five minutes, the group were finished collecting the bags and left Mrs. Ketchum along with Mr. Mime to do the gardening.

Misty looked over at Ash, who was talking to Pikachu and Ariados, and thought. _"How'd he do that?"_

----------- 

"I bet I could"

"Pi pika chu" [Bet you couldn't]

"Bet I could"

[Bet you couldn't]

"Fine, lets race!" Ash said to Pikachu, standing up and readying himself. "First one to the other side of the garden _without_ using agility" He added and Pikachu frowned. "Wins, ready...set...GO!"

Pikachu and Ash took off at high speed. Usually, Pikachu would have been able to beat Ash no problem, but Ash was running much faster than usual, and by the time they reached the other side Ash had actually passed Pikachu out.

Unable to stop straight away, Ash slammed into the fence face first. He feel back and groaned while Pikachu stood, shocked that Ash had won.

Ash looked over and grinned. "Told ya I could beat ya at a race" He said laughing and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods, wanna come?" When he got no responce he shrugged. "Fine then" He walked to the gate and opened it, but suddenly had the feeling something was behind him. He turned and saw Ariados walking towards him. "You wanna come too?" He asked and Ariados nodded. "'k, lets go"

----------- 

Ariados swung from tree to tree, using his string shot. He looked down at Ash, who was walking along the path.

Ash remembered what Misty had said earlier. _"I wouldn't be surprised if you'd killed yourself"_ He groaned. "She thinks I can't take care of myself, well I'll show her!" He said punching the air and clenching his hand in a fist. Then he felt something on his wrist and looked up at it. "Ariados, don't use your string shot on me!" He said trying to pull the sticky wed off his wrist.

Ariados appeared a bit farther up the path. [I've been down here] He said walking down towards him.

"You were?" Ash said looking at his wrist, then he relised that the web was acctually coming out of his wrist. He paniced for a second and pulled his hand away, the web falling off straight away. "Wh-whats going on?" He asked Ariados.

Ariados looked just as confused as Ash as he looked at the web and then back at Ash.

Ash looked at his wrist, but it looked perfectly normal, apart from the Ariados bit that had left a scar. Wait a second...the Ariados bite! That's what must have caused it. Now everything was coming together, the extra strength, the extra speed, being able to sence something was behind him...he had some of Ariados' powers!

----------- 

After Ash had gone through the whole thing with Ariados, there was no doubt about it. When Ariados had biten him, the posion had been injected right into his vien, but because he used the antidote so quick, the poison didn't affect him. But, that still didn't destroy the poison, so insteed, it became a part of him.

Ash had also discovered that he was able to climb up walls, like an Ariados, and his balence had improved too. "You know, being part Ariados could have it's advantages" Ash said to Ariados as he sat in a tree looking up at the sky.

[And disadvantages] Ariados said. [Now you'll be hurt more by things like fire]

Ash looked at Ariados. "Guess it's a good thing Charizard ain't around huh?" He asked laughing slightly. "We better head back, it's getting late" He said jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground. He sighed and began to walk back home.

Now that he knew about these powers, he'd have to find a use for them. _"Wonder if I should tell the others...No, I can't. They'll think I'm some sort of freak"_ He thought sadly. _"This is my secret, mine and Ariados'"_

----------- 

One Week Later

----------- 

Ash and Ariados had been sneeking off every now and again so that Ash could practise his powers. He still found it weird, but he was having great fun learning about them.

Now he could travel around using webs just like Ariados. He had a few bruises from crashing into trees and rocks, but he covered them up.

Now that he could use them, what was he going to use them for?

Misty walked into the kitchen the next morning and shivered when she saw Ariados at the door that led ino the garden. Ash was sitting in the doorway and talking to him, both of them eating their breakfast. Mrs. Ketchum refused to let Ariados into the house, and that suited Misty just fine. She sat down at the table and began eating her breakfast, reading the newspaper.

Ash looked over an noticed something at the bottom on the front page. "Hey Misty, whats that about?" He asked pointing to it. Misty took off the front page and handed it to him. He looked at it and noticed it was a graph, showing the rate of crimes in Johto. It turned out that robberys were doubling every few months in Goldenrod City and so were murders and attacks. Ash looked over at Ariados, and relised he had also been looking at it. Ariados looked at him and they nodded, as if they were thinking the same thing.

----------- 

The next morning Misty woke up at around nine am because of the heavy rain and thunder outside. She sat up and stretched. She was staying in one guest room while Brock was stating in another. She pushed herself out of bed and noticed something sitting on the dresser. She walked over sleepily and picked it up. It was a note, and it was addressed to her. He tore it open and began to read it.

_To Misty,_

Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I thought if I did I'd change my mind. I think it's time we went our separate ways, I have my own path and you have yours. Please don't take this personally. Tell Brock that it's been great travelling around with you guys and I don't think I could have made it to my title without you guys. I'll miss you both and I hope we meet again.

Ash

P.S. Pikachu says Bye.

Misty stood, frozen to the spot as she read the note. "He didn't..." She said running out of her room and across to Ash's room. She pushed the door open and looked around. Nothing had changed, except Ash's bag and a few other items were gone.

Misty sat down on his bed and stared at the ground. "I can't believe it"

----------- 

Three weeks later

----------- 

After Ash had left, Misty had returned to Cerulean City and Brock had gone with her. Misty was spending most of her time training Togetec and her other Pokémon, while Brock stuck to perfecting his Pokémon Breeding abilities and studying the water Pokémon at the Gym.

----------- 

The news had been a little more interesting over the last few weeks. There was a new person in Goldenrod City, though no one knew who he was. He just travelled around the town, stopping robberys and other crimes. The strangest thing was the way he traveled. He seemed to travel on webs, and had a Pokémon partner, an Ariados, which is why people called him Ariadosman. Some people thought the name was a little weird, but it seemed to stick after it was published in the "Goldenrod Times", Goldenrods main newspaper. No one could see who he really was, he was always wearing a mask of some sort, and he never said his name.

----------- 

Brock looked over at Misty as she returned her Seadra after a hard days training. "Hey Misty, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get back on the road"

Misty looked back at him and sighed. "I guess there's no point in staying here. I'll never become a Water Pokémon Master by staying at home"

Brock nodded. "I hear theres a Pokémon Talent Show on in Goldenrod, wanna check it out?"

Misty considered it for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

MUHAHAHA! I watch too much Spiderman! Heehee, this is fun! Hope you guys like it, I've got a good few idea's that may last a while, so stay tuned for the next exciting episode of,  


"Poisonous Change"

Lol, always wanted to do that ^_^ Oh and I think this title stinks, so if anyine can think of a better one, tell me please! Thanks. See ya next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Reunion

** Reunion **

** "Magnet Train now arriving at Goldenrod City, please continue to keep your electric Pokémon in there Pokéballs to avoid any crashes which would result in a flaming wreakage, thank you"**

Misty looked up at the speaker which the announcers overhappy voice had come from. "Very comforting" She said sarcasticly.

The train pulled up at Goldenrod Magnet Train Station and stopped, letting the passengers, most of who were a little nervous after the announcment, and their Pokémon off. Misty and Brock instintly ran out of the train station, knowing that the Talent Show was going to start in a matter of minutes. Luckily, the Gym was only a short distance away from the Train Station and by the time they got there that show had only just started.

There were many different performaces, from juggling Wartortle to singing Sunkern, from Bellossom ballet to Ditto transformations.

"Wow, look at all the Pokémon" Misty exclained looking at a pair of Bellossom dance around. "Cuties!"

Brock nodded. "If you have a Pokémon that can perform, your allowed set it up"

"Really?" Misty asked and Brock nodded. "Shame I didn't know, I would have been able to plan in advance" She sighed and turned to a male and female Nidoran, who were acting out Romeo and Juliette.

Suddenly Misty heard a fermillier song begin.

_Everybody wants to be a Master,  
Everybody wants to show their skills,  
Everybody wants to get there faster,  
Make their way to the top of the hill._

Misty had been listening to that song since it came out two weeks ago, it was her favorite. Curious to what was going on, she headed towards were the music was coming from. She eventually found it, but it was surrounded by a huge crowd.

After a short time, she was able to push herself to the front of the crowd and was finnally able to see what was going on.

A Totodile and a Pikachu were dancing around happily to the music, doing backflips, spins and other tricks. There was something fermilier about them, but Misty couldn't put her finger on it.

The Totodile and Pikachu ended the dance with a double backflip, landing and striking the victory pose. There was a sudden outburst of applause from the surronding audience. The Pikachu scratched the back on it's head embarrassed, while the Totodile jumped around hyperly.

As the crowd began to clear Misty saw someone walkover to the pokémon and talk to them, but she couldn't see the person because of the huge crowd in front of them. The Pikachu and Totodile jumped onto either of the persons shoulders and they head off. As they did, Misty saw the persons face and gasped. She stood frozen for a second before running after them. "Ash! Ash wait up!"

Ash froze as he heard the fermilier voice. Was he hearing things? He turned and saw Misty running towards him. "M-Misty?" He stuttered at the sight of the girl he hadn't seen in almost a month, finding it hard to believe that she was there.

Misty stopped in front of him. "Ash I can't believe your here"

_"Looks like she was thinking the same thing"_ Ash thought. "Right back at ya, what are you doing here in Goldenrod?"

Misty smiled. "Brock and I came to see the talent show, you?"

Ash looks at Pikachu and Totodile, who had jumped off his shoulders and were now standing beside him, and then back at Misty. "Well I kindda...sorta...live, around here now" He said scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Misty was confused. Ash had said himself he had his own path to follow, then why was he staying in Goldenrod?

"Ya I, uh, thought that now that I'm a Pokémon Master, thers no reason to go around to the Gyms and stuff" Ash said, trying desparatly to come up with an excuse. "And the Pokémon and I decided we'd come to Goldenrod"

Misty frowned. "Then why didn't you tell us?" She asked, sounding hurt. Did he leave to get away from her?

Ash was begining to feel bad now. "Well I...I..." He searched his mind for something to say. "I...wanted to be on my own for a little while"

Pikachu and Totodile sighed, reliefed he had come up with something that seemed believable.

Misty smiled. "Oh, well I can understand that" It was silent for a little while before she spoke again. "So were're you staying?"

"Uh..theres a house about half a mile out of town" Ash said. "It's sorta rented so we can't mess it up in any way, unless we wanna pay for repairs"

Misty nodded and thought for a minute. "Any spare rooms?"

Ash was a little surprized at this question. "Ya, three. Why?"

"Great, that means me and Brock can stay too" Misty said smiling brightly. "That is...if you don't mind"

"Uh..." Ash froze. What was he to say? He didn't think it was a good idea for them to stay in Goldenrod, it was too dangerous. Then again, he couldn't turn them away, they were his best friends. "S-sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll go tell Brock, meet you outside" Misty said before turning and running off to find Brock.

Pikachu and Totodile watched Misty leave and turned sharply to look at Ash. "Pikapi!" Pikachu said in a loud whisper.

"Well what was a supposed to say!" Ash argued back as he headed towards the exit.

[Does this mean your goin' to tell them?] Totodile asked.

"No way!" Ash almost yelled as he came outside. "They'd freak, and Misty wouldn't be able to stand Ariados anyway" He sighed and looked at them. "We'll just have to keep this Ariadosman thing a secret, 'k?"

----------- 

"Wow Ash, not a bad place you got here" Misty said as she walked into the house thirty minutes later.

Ash sighed as he walked into the house, looking around the fermiliiar surroundings in which he had spent the last few weeks. As they entered the house, the stairs were set directly in front of the door, leeding up stairs were when you turned left, you faced a long hall with five doors, two on the left and three on the right. Ash's room was at the end of the hall to the left. Beside that room was a spare room and two others on the right hand side. The room closest the stairs was a bathroom. Downstairs, the kitchen was to the right of the front door, and the sitting room to the left. There was a back door which led out to the garden in the kitchen.

Ash had to admit, he was glad to see his old friends, but he was worried for their safety. Goldenrod was still almost as dangerous as it had been when he first came, which meant they could be in trouble almost anywere they went.

"Well guys, just make yourselves..."

"I pick this room!" Misty called from upstairs.

"And I pick this one" Brock said almost instintly after Misty.

"...at home" Ash finished.

-----------

The Next Morning

----------- 

Misty yawned as she awoke the next morning. She turned to her clock and saw that it was 09:30. _"Wonder if the others are up yet"_ She thought, when the fermillier smell of Brocks cooking swept into the room. She sat up and streched, looking around the room. Togetec was gone, he must have gone downstairs already.

Ten minutes later, after Misty had gotton dressed, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Pikachu and Togetec were sitting on the table, both eating sliced up apples. "Morning guys" Misty said as she sat down at the table, helping herself to a slice of toast. She looked around and noticed something. "Hey, weres Ash? When food's on the table he's usually not far away"

Brock sat down at the table across from her. "I dunno, I woke up this morning and he wasn't here"

"He wasn't? Were do you think he is?" Misty asked, taking another bite of toast.

Brock shook his head. "No idea. Pikachu?"

Pikachu's tail seemed to stick up as he froze for a second before turning around slowly. "P-pi?" [Y-ya?]

"Any idea were Ash is?" Misty asked.

[Uh...he...] Pikachu looked up at the ceiling nervously as he spoke. [Well...he....goes all over, never know were he is]

"But doesn't he get lost around Goldenrod?" Misty said taking a drink of orange juice.

[Nah, he knows the place like a spider knows it's web] Pikachu said.

----------- 

[You sure that was a good idea?] Ariados asked Ash. The larger-then-average Ariados and Ash were sitting on the roof of the Goldenrod Galleria and were talking about Misty and Brock moving in.

"No" Ash said gloomly. "But I couldn't turn them away, that would make them hate me" He sighed and stood up. "Well, we better get moving. It's a big city and there's plenty of looney's tryin' to steel stuff from one bank or another" He raised his hand and pointed aimed for a building nearby. He pressed his index finger and his middle finger to the centre of his palm and a string of web shot out of the centre of his wrist and hit the wall of the building.

Ariados nodded and shot a String Shot near were Ash's web had hit. He looked over at Ash and smiled before they both jumped off the building and swung forward, using the webs to direct themselves around the buildings and through the city.

_"Why did I let Totodile talk me into bringing him to the Talent Show?"_ Ash thought as he passed the Magnet Train station.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ta-da! And the new name is...drum roll please...

'The Bite that Binds'

sugested by Thunder Mouse Pikachu. It was a close call with 'The Clash of Two Spieces' and thanks for all the other titles. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I have all day tomorrow, so the next part should be better. Not much else to say, so I'll be signing off now. By the way, please review ^_^ Bye!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Drunken Love

** Drunken Love **

** "Oh man Ariados, I better get back, I've been gone for over ten hours" Ash pointed out. "They may be getting suspicious"**

Ariados landed on the roof on the Pokémon Center beside him. [Ok, you get going, I'll keep an eye on things here]

"Thanks Ariados" Ash said. "You can have tomorrow off, ok?"

Ariados nodded and turned to head off again. [Well you better get going]

"'k, see ya" Ash said, turning and shooting a web out of his wrist and jumping off the Pokémon Center. _"Hope the others arn't gonna ask too many questions"_ He thought as he swung between two buildings towards the edge of town.

----------- 

Ash emerged from the forest beside the house about twenty minutes later, brushing off his shirt. _"Stupid wild Rattata. They should stay out of other peoples bags"_ He thought as he looked at a rip in the side of his shirt. _"I mean, did they think my shirt was edible? I'll have to get Ariados to put a web at the cave entrance to keep intruders out"_

He sighed and pulled on his jacket, which covered up the rip. _"Oh well, guess I'll have to make up a story to go with it if the others see it"_

----------- 

"Ash, where've you been all day?" Misty asked as Ash waked into the house at seven o' clock that evening.

"Oh, I just...swung by the Pokémon Center" Ash replied glancing at Pikachu.

Ash wasn't expecting Misty to believe him, but she must have, because she nodded and turned back to the TV.

"Oh, by the way" Misty said without taking her eyes off the TV. "Brock's decided we're all going out tonight, to see what Goldenrod is like. That ok with you?"

It wasn't like Ash had much choice, because before he could answer, Brock came into the room. "Come on, time to go"

So after Ash had put Pikachu in charge of the house, he was dragged off with the others to 'Goldenrod Games', a place were there were electronic games, hologram games, a restaurant and even a performance area with a bar and a stage.

----------- 

"Wow, look at the size of this place!" Misty said as the entered Goldenrod Games. The place was packed with people and there were games in every direction.

"Looks like they've added more games sense last week" Ash said, almost to himself because the others weren't listening as they head off.

"I'm going this way!"

"I'll go this way!"

Ash sighed. "Am I invisible?" He called after them, but got no answer. _"Guess so, but I can't blame them, I was the same with Pikachu first time I came here"_ He thought as he headed off his own way.

----------- 

"Brock, what's that?" Misty asked after an hour or so of game playing. She had gone to the bar to get a drink and run into Brock, who had a red glass bottle in his hand.

Brock looked over at her. "I don't know to be honest. They just said it was popular stuff, want some?"

Misty shrugged. "Might as well try it," She said taking one of the bottles Brock had handed to her. She unscrewed the bottle and smelt it. _"Smells like strawberries"_ She thought before taking a good long drink. "Wow, this stuff is great! Can I have more Brock?"

Brock shrugged and pushed three bottles over to her. "Have mine, I don't want them"

Misty smiled and sat down by the bar. "Down the hatch" She said as she began to drink again.

----------- 

"High score!" Ash cheered as he finished a game were you had to destroy evil Rattata robots. "That'll teach ya to dig through my bag" He joked before looking at his watch. _"10:45? I'm supposed to meet the others at the bar in fifteen minutes. Might as well go now, no way I could get another high score in fifteen minutes, and I want to be on time for once"_

----------- 

Ash entered the performance area and looked around. He couldn't see the others anywhere so he headed over and sat at the bar. He looked at his watch. 10:53. _"They should be here soon"_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard a girls voice behind him.

"Hey there cutie-pie"

Ash jumped a little as somebody's arm wrapped around his neck. Of coarse, he became completely frozen as he felt someone kiss his cheek.

"Now aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen?" The voice said again.

Ash finally snapped out of his trance and turned to looked at the person behind him. "Misty?!" He yelled in surprise. Misty had one arm his neck and the other was holding a red bottle. "What's that?"

Misty looked at him. He had a strange smiled and her eyes were half closed.

"Misty, are you...?" Ash started, grabbing at the bottle and looked at it. "Your drunk?!" He yelled jumping up out of his seat.

"What's wrong Ashy?" Misty said in an obviously drunk voice.

Ash shook his head. "Where's Brock?" At that moment there was a crashing noise at the opposite side of the room. Ash looked over and saw Brock lying on the floor after tripping over a chair, the same bottle as Misty in his hand. "I can't believe it. One day in Goldenrod and already you guys have gotton in trouble"

Brock sat up and looked at him with a clueless expression. Misty's arm slipped off Ash and, because Ash was her only support, she fell to the ground.

Ash sighed and grabbed Misty's arm, pulling her to her feet. "We are leaving" He said, pulling her over to were Brock was and pulling him up too. "Let's go"

"What if we don't want too?" Brock asked in a stubborn voice.

"Anything you say Ash" Misty said dreamily.

"Brock, your coming whether you like it or not, and Misty" He turned and saw she was staring at him with what looked like starry eyes, "Don't do that"

"Ok, if you say so" Misty said, but didn't take her eyes off him.

----------- 

Ash entered the house at 11:30, Misty clinging to his right arm, Brock being dragged along the ground by his collar.

_"Ok, now to get these two to their rooms"_ Ash thought as he looked up the stairs. He sighed and began to struggle to get both of his friends up the stairs.

----------- 

Pikachu twitched his ears and opened his eyes. He was lying on Ash's bed and had fallen asleep, but a noise next door in Misty's room had woken him up. He jumped off the bed and walked across the wooden floor out to the hall, were Brocks snores could be heard in his room. He yawned again, not fully awake, and walked to Misty's door looking in.

Ash was trying to get Misty to sit on her bed, and Misty was asking him something. "No Misty, you can't have a good night's kiss" Ash said, his face slightly red from the question.

That had caused Pikachu to wake up completely. "Pika?!" He said in a surprised whisper.

"Aww, but Ash..."

"No Misty, now get some sleep" Ash said turning away from her and heading towards the door. Misty stood back up. "Ash..."

Ash had just reached the hall when he heard her and sighed. "Misty, I already told you..." He turned around, but never got to finish his sentence as Misty grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Ash's, and Pikachu's, eyes grew wide and Ash became paralysed with surprise. Finally, Misty pulls away, leaving Ash frozen to the spot.

"Goodnight" Misty says before turning and closing the door behind her, leaving Ash in the darkness of the hall.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asks, walking up to his trainer.

Ash looked down at Pikachu. "How long have you been there?"

[Long enough, what was that about?] Pikachu said. Had Misty finally confessed?

Ash sighed, somewhat sadly. "Nothing Pikachu. She has no idea what she was just doing and by tomorrow she won't even remember it"

[What?] Pikachu asked, confused.

"Ever heard of alcohol?" Ash said as he walked into his room.

Pikachu's ears lowered. [Oh...] He said sadly. Was she ever going to tell him she liked him? He was the only one that didn't know. As Pikachu walked into the room and jumped up on the bed curling up beside Ash, he thought that only time would tell.

"Now don't you go telling her what happened" Ash warned Pikachu. "I don't want to embarrass her"

Pikachu sighed, but nodded before sleep overcame him and he drifted off into slumber land. 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there ya have it, part 3. Never done a fic with any or the chars drunk before, it was fun. Maybe I'll use it more often ^_^.

But I can't take all the credit for the idea's that have been here and the idea's to come. My younger sister and I started the idea's for this story weeks ago, around Christmas, and it was only a few weeks ago I decided to make it into a story. So thanks Irene!

Well thats all for now. Please review and Happy St. Paddy's Day! ((Just in case I don't update any time before Paddys Day))  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	4. The Cerulean Sister Secret

** The Cerulean Sister Secret **

** Misty groaned and opened her eyes. The whole area was fuzzy and she held her head. "Ow...I've got a migrain" She moaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.**

[Interesting...]

"What?" Misty rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared up a little. She could see Pikachu sitting on the ground in front of her, with a blue coloured book in it's hands.

Pikachu grinned. [You know, your diary is very interesting Misty, though the parts were you talk about Ash are very predictable]

[Catching up on some missed reading. Sence you left a month back I've had nothing interesting to read] Pikachu explained calmly.

"You mean you read it before today?" Misty asked, horrified.

[Sure, I read it every night before I went to sleep] Pikachu explained. Then he understood. [Oh, you never gave me permission to do that did you?]

"No!" Misty yelled. "Pikachu I can't believe you!"

[Well it's not like theres anything in there I didn't know already] Pikachu fought back. [I mean that stuff about Ash? I knew that sence the beginning]

Misty froze for a second and looked at her diary. "You mean...is it really that obvious?"

Pikachu thought for a while. He knew Misty wouldn't want to be thought of as predictible, so he shrugged. [Well, I heard you talking to yourself one night, and it moved on from there really] He sighed as he saw the worried look on Misty's face. [Don't worry Misty, I won't tell a soul]

Misty sighed with relief. "Thanks Pikachu"

Pikachu smiled. [No problem] Suddenly, his smile turned to a sly grin. [Now about that headache of yours...]

----------- 

Pikachu knew he wasn't supposed to tell Misty what had happened last night, but he just couldn't resist. But then again, who could?

He had been told even more about her being drunk that morning when Ash left, so he explaned all about her and Brock getting drunk, and she making a fool of herself in front of loads of people and, Pikachu loved this part, about her calling Ash a cutie and kissing him...twice!

The look on her face was priceless. Shock, embarassment, disbelief, all those mixed together made an unusual expression, it almost made Pikachu laugh. [Well, your safe, because Ash doesn't thinks it was the alcohol kickin' in, and I know you don't feel ready to tell him how you feel]

Misty looked up. "You do?"

Pikachu grinned. [Yup, last week, October 22nd, 2002, you said it yourself] He jumped up onto the bed next to her as she groaned and lowered her head. [Don't worry, this is Ash we're talkin' about here. I bet he'll just forget all about, like that time you said to him, and I quote, 'You and I will be married someday too'. He forgot that almost instintly, so don't sweat it]

Misty sighed. "I sure hope so" She said, looking over at her diary, which was now sitting beside her bedside table. Her eyes wandered away from the diary and across the pencils and magazines, landing on the calender. "30th of October, tomorrows Halloween"

[You know] Pikachu said thoughtfully. [I heard that a Halloween Party is gonna be held at the Goldenrod Gym this year, a fancy dress one]

Misty thought for a while and grinned. "I've got an idea..."

----------- 

"No way"

"Oh please Ash" Misty pleaded. "It'll be fun"

"But I hate fancy dress partys" Ash moaned. "They're nothing but bad luck for me. The last one I went to was at Prof. Oaks when I was five and Gary told me we had to dress up as girls" Ash paused for a second and suddenly turned red. He turned to Misty. "You didn't hear that"

Misty grinned mischeviously. "I didn't hear that if you're coming to the Halloween party with me and Pikachu"

Ash groaned and lowered his head. "I guess I have no choice..." he mumbled.

"Ya! Brock's going out tomorrow morning and won't be back until well after the party, he's speanding the day at the Breeding Centre. Well, I've gotta go get my outfit. I'll get your while I'm at it" Misty said cheerfully. She walked, almost skipped, over to the counter and picked up a credit card. "I'm taking your card"

"Fine" Ash said in a dead tone. Misty could spend almost as much as she wanted, and it wouldn't matter. Being a pokémon Master had it's financial advantages, and all he used the money for were for bills and food. Lot's of food.

Misty smiled. "Thanks Ash" she said cheerfully and left the house almost instintly and headed into town. 

-----------

The next night...

----------- 

Misty hadn't let Ash see the outfit she'd gotton for him all day, and by now he was starting to fear the worst. Misty gave him the box and he sighed.p> "There's a little something in there for Pikachu too" Misty informed. "Well go on, get ready it starts in an hour"

Ash growned and walked upstairs to his room at the end of the corridor and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to Pikachu and took a deep breath before opening the box and was surprised with what he saw.

The outfit looked like something from a fantasy story, and a fake sealthed sword lay on top along with a green hat. ((Ok, I dunno how to describe it, it's the same outfit he 'wore' in 'Air Time' when he was pretending to be Prince Goldenrod on the radio show))

Pikachu looked in and grinned finding it amusing that Misty had picked Ash to be dressed up as a prince when she was dressing up as a princess, of at least thats what she had told Pikachu. [Prince Goldenrod. Better than the tooth fairy anyway]

Ash sighed. "That's what I was half expecting" He said with a smile. "Come on, better get ready"

----------- 

Misty's outfit was sort of like a princess outfit. She wore a sky blue dress with a tight skirt part that stopped just a small bit above her knee. A long, blue silky cloth was tide around her waist and trailed behind her. Her hair was let hang down, which reached halfway down her back, and she wore a hair pin that looked like a blue rose that kept her hair out of her eyes.

She side as she examined herself over. _"Not bad, considering the price"_ She thought and bit her lip. This outfit had cost alot more than Ash's, and she hoped he wasn't angry with her. Why would he? What he doesn't know can't hurt him right?

7:30. she better get going, the party started in half an hour and it had taken her longer than expected to put the outfit on. She turned, careful not to damage the costume, and walked out the door. She looked at the stairs and sighed. _"If he laughs at me he'll get a mallet sandwich"_ She thought as she walked downstairs.

----------- 

Ash was far from laughing at Misty. As first he didn't even pay much attention to the outfit she was wearing, but when he looked again his jaw dropped. Was that Misty? He thought she looked so...beautiful.

Pikachu, who was wearing a little hat identicle to Ash's along with a blue tunic like Ash's and a miniature bow and arrow hund over his shoulder and a container of fake arrows was on his back, walked over to Ash and giggled. [You can close your mouth now]

Ash looked down at Pikachu and shut his mouth, blushing slightly. He straightened up a little as he saw Misty look over at.

Misty smiled. "Lookin' good Ash"

Ash turned slightly redder at this. "Y-you too" He stuttered nervously and nearly slapped himself for sounding so stupid.

"Well, we better get going if we wanna make it to the party on time" Misty said and walked past him to the frount door. "Let's go Prince Goldenrod, your public awaits" She said jokily and walked outside, followed by Ash after he'd pulled himself together.

-----------

At the party...

----------- 

The party had started by the time Ash, Misty and Pikachu had arrived. It wasn't as packed at they'd expected, but then again most of the people were off at other party's of trick or treating. All the same, there were still loads of people there.

Misty had gone off by herself, while Ash and Pikachu just sat around and stuffed themselves with food that had been laid out.

----------- 

Misty walked around, quite a few whistles following her and a few stares. She felt a little uncomfortable around that area, so she moved to a more quiet part of the party.

She sighed and sat down for a rest. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Misty? Misty Waterflower? Is that you?"

Misty turned and looked behind her. There stood a boy around her age. He had short, slightly spikey blond hair and brown eyes and he was slightly taller than her. He looked femilier. "Yes, my name is Misty Waterflower. Have I meet you before?" She asked.

"Misty, it's me, Adrian"

"Adrian?" Misty gasped in shocked. He former boyfriend from all those years ago back in Cerulean, he was here? Right now? She couldn't believe it. She had kept him a secret from everyone she met, pretenting she'd never had a boyfriend. The reason she hadn't seen him in so long was because he had set off on his own pokémon journey about a year before her, and hadn't seen him sence. She had herd that he had been in some lab accident on Cinnabar Island, but that he came out ok, and some silly rumor about him in therapy, but something bad happened there too, though she couldn't remember what. He was a nice guy, but he always held a grudge against people, and never gave in until he'd gotton his way.

"Misty, it's great to see you again" Adrian said, greeting her with a hug. "Your lookng wonderful, though you always did"

Misty blushed. She always was a sucker for flattery. "Thanks" She said in a low voice.

"Alright, now we can get back together, just like the old times" Adrian said happily.

Misty swallowed hard. Adrian was a nice guy, and very sweet to her, but she never believed they were meant for eachother. And after she met Ash, she knew it wasn't Adrian she wanted to be with. "Adrian, that was a long time ago, I don't think those feelings are still there" But then, some feelings were never there to begin with.

Adrian frowned. "What do you mean? Are you with someone else?"

"No, it's not that, it's just, I think it's over between us" Misty said nervously, looking him in the eye.

Adrian glared back at her. "There's someone else, isn't there? Who is it?" He kept his eyes locked on hers. He knew this would make her feel uneasy, and cause her to slip up, one way or another.

He was righ, Misty's eyes shot to the side for a second and back again. When he in the direction she had glanced, he caught sight of Ash and Pikachu. "Him huh?" he said in an angry tone.

Misty became worried. Adrian may have been sweet to her, but when she so much as looked at another guy and show any interest whatsoever, they were usually let with broken bones and a dangerous warning. She walked as fast as she could past Adrian and over to Ash. "Come on, we gotta go" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him off.

Ash halfchoked on a biscuit he was eating. He swallowed hard as Misty dragged him outside. "But we've only been here an hour or so, and the food is great"

"We're leaving now!" Misty yelled, in a voice she knew would make him agree. She knew Adrian would try to get revenge on Ash for causing Misty to 'leave' him, but she just hoped she'd never meet him again.

----------- 

Adrian ran outside, but he was too late to see which way Misty and that other guy had gone. He narrowed his eyes. _"I'll get him, I swear I'll have my revenge"_ He thought and clenched his fist, and sparks flew around it.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

And there you have it, chapter 3! In the next chapter it'll explain all about what happened to Adrian at the lab, and why the sparks are there, but I bet you've already figured that out huh? ^_^;; Ah well, I tried. Don't worry, plenty more on insane Adrian to come. Welp, for now i'm gonna plan out the next chapter, so see yaz, oh, and please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	5. Old Past and New Future

** I should have pout these up at the start huh?  
Ages  
Ash: 18  
Misty: 18 (She's about two months older than Ash in my books)  
Brock: 21 (Woah, he's older than I thought)  
Adrian: 18**

Old Past and New Future 

** Adrian sat on the floor of his hotel room, his Pokémon, Eevee and it's evolution, sat nearby, confused looks on their faces.**

They knew that there was something not quite right about their trainer, ever since that lab accident a few years ago. That lab accident changed his life.

----------- 

"So your trying to create a clone of Zapdos? Why would you do that?" sixteen year old Adrian Thunder asked his dad, the top scientist at the Cinnabar Lab who was the scientist in charge of the Zapdos cloning experiment.

"Because it's Zapdos. No one has seen one in centeries, that we know of. And imagine what it would be like to _own_ a legandary Pokémon like that?" Adrians dad, Docter Thunder explained.

Adrian nodded in understanding. "So how does this whole thing work?"

"Well, first thing is that this machine creates the powers of Zapdos, all the defence and attack power, before the actual Zapdos is made. In other words, it's powers are created in advance" Dr. Thunder explained. "The powers are almost finished so soon the body can be created to hold them in" He said as he pulled a lever, which was begining to pump the energy into one large machine from a dozen separate machines.

"But, these machines are only made to hold the amount of power held by a Dragonite, can these machines contain a Zapdos' kind of power?" Adrian asked. When his mother died in a car accident while he was on his journey his dad moved to Cinnabar Island to work at the lab there. Adrian had come to visit a few times and he had learned all about these machines while he was there.

Dr. Thunder suddenly became silent, and seemed to consider the thought, almost fearfully. He jump in surprise when a red light began to flash and an alarm sounded. Looks like Adrian had been right, the machine wasn't able to handle the energy like his dad had hoped, and now it was going to explode!

----------- 

"Dad we gotta get out of here!" Adrian called to Dr. Thunder, who was standing at a computer and staring at the screen. The lab was begining to explode all over and they were the only two left. The energy continued to be pumped into a large tube, which was now glowing brightly.

"I don't understand" Dr. Thunder said. "The power should have been..."

"Dad!" Adrian was now pulling on his dads arm, but he wasn't moving, he seemed paralised.

There was a loud craking sound from the tube and suddenly, there was a blinding flash and a loud rumbling as the lab exploded. The yellow light from inside the tube shot out in all directions, one of the streams of energy striking Adrian as the explosion blasted him back, then all was black.

----------- 

Adrian was in a coma for three weeks following the accident. When he finally did wake up, he was told his dad hadn't made it out alive. After that he seemed to act a little disturbed, in the head that is, so he was sent to a psychiotrist, just to be safe.

But that caused more trouble than help. Adrian lost it while he was there, anger, confusion and depression taking over. Be fore he knew it sparks had filled the room and reduced the building to ruble, but he stood unharmed, the elctricity reflecting the falling ruble.

He's knew found powers scared him, but he soon learn to control them. Unfortunately, he now craved more power, to be a ruler. He'd fought against it for some time, but now, after running into Misty again, he'd finnally lost the last bit of sanity he had.

----------- 

Eevee walked over to his trainer, who was sitting on the bed in the hotel room. [What are you doing?] He asked. He knew his trainer was a little strange, but he was always nice to his Pokémon.

Adrian looked up from a yellow item in front of him. "I'm planning my revenge of that guy that took Misty away, and then I'm gonna work on Goldenrod. If I want to be a ruler, I'll need to start somewere" He said. "I'm not going to let people know who I really am, I'll have to think up of a name, something to do with electricity, any suggestions?" He asked to all of his Pokémon. All of a sudden there were names coming from all over.

"Sparkyboy!"

"Joltey!"

"Zap!"

"Thunderfreak!"

"Shocker!"

"Zapdosman!"

"Stop!" Adrian said. "Thats nice you guys but...wait, what was the last one you said Jolteon?"

[Uh...] Jolteon thought for a second. [Oh ya, Zapdosman]

Adrian thought for a while then nodded. "It'll do. It kind of suits too. Thanks guys" He turned back to the yellow material in front of him. "I doubt anyone'd help me make an outfit myself, so I'll just have to do it myself"

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Ok, this chappy was just to clear up all that stuff about Adrian, his past and intraduce the bad guy. Ok, Capdosman's real cheap, at first I was going to stick with Goblin like from the Spiderman movie, but hey, I changed it a little. The next chappy should be better, Zapdosman gets into action and Ash gets into trouble, at least thats the basic plan. Welp, please review and see yaz next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	6. Shocks and Storms

**

Shocks and Storms 

**

** Misty sighed as she sat in the forest next to the house, sitting on a large hill that raised itself above most of the trees and looked at the setting sun. It had been about a week since her run in with Adrian and she was glad she hadn't seen him, there was something about him that scared her, but she didn't know what exactly. She watched as the sky changed from a beautiful pink and orange, to flaming red and finally melt into a dark blue. She always thought sunsets were so romantic, which is exactly why she wished Ash was there with her, but he had disappeared early that morning again and hadn't been seen all day. She sighed and thought. _"I wonder were he is"_**

"Hey Misty, what are you doing here?"

Misty jumped and looked behind her. There was Ash, standing right behind her, even in the dark of the night she could tell. "I'd be thinking of asking you the same thing"

Ash walked beside her and sat down. "Needed a break, got a bit worn out today" He said lying back and staring at the dark sky which glittered like ice with the many stars.

"Worn out?" Misty asked, confused. "Doing what?"

Ash tensed up for a second and looked at her. "Oh...this and that" He answered, tearing his gazed from her eyes and fixing them back on the sky. He discovered that after a hard day a 'work' stargazing seemed relax him, like pulling him into a dream, which happened on a few occasions when he fell asleep and didn't wake for an hour or so.

Misty smiled and lay down next to him, gazing at the stars as well. "I never knew you liked this kind of stuff, guess there's more about you then I know"

Ash smiled. _"You don't know how right you are Misty"_ He thought.

----------- 

Only twenty minutes had passed when a loud rumbling came from around them and a blast of electricity shot out of no were and stuck Ash. He yelled in pain before slouching down as the attack subsided.

"Ash!" Misty knelt next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Ash groaned and looked up. "What hit me?" He asked as he sat up.

Unfortunately, his question was answered. The bushes rustled and a yellow figure arose. It was a person, but they were wearing something out of the ordinary. They were a outfit with large black leather spikes came from the bottom of the persons arm, a black eye mask and a dark yellow pair of gloves, the rest of the outfit was normal but coloured a bright yellow. He sat on a mechanical machine that was floating and looked like a disk but it was slightly curved at the bottom, and it was glowing a faint yellow, with small spikes coming out of it.

Ash pushed himself up and looked back at the person. "Who the heck are you? Did you come from a costume party?"

The person growled at that comment but held it off. He stood up on the disk and glared at Ash. "I am, Zapdosman"

There was silence for a moment, until Ash burst out laughing. "Zapdosman?! What kind of egomaniac can name himself after a legendary Pokémon, and make himself sound stupid at the same time?" He said through laughs, but he was quickly silenced when he was struck by another electric attack, that came from Zapdosman.

"Don't you call me an egomaniac, your in a bad enough position as it is" Zapdosman warned.

Ash groaned, but pushed himself to a sitting position with a little help from Misty, who seemed to paralysed to speak. "What do you mean?"

"I only have one target at this moment, and that's you" Zapdosman raised his hand and clenched it into a fist, shocks sparking around it. "You must be eliminated, and I'm the one who's going to do it"

"Eliminate?!" Ash and Misty said in unison, but the only answer they got were larger sparks. Ash froze for a second, before remembering that things weren't going to improve by just standing there. He grabbed Misty's hand and began running down the hill as fast as he could, without going to fast for Misty.

Zapdosman steered the 'disk' and raced after them. He punched his fist forward between Ash and Misty, causing the two to separate and making it easier for him to target Ash.

"Ash look out!" Misty called, but she was actually surprised when Ash dodged the attack. He was faster than she thought. He ran to her side and the two of them raced through the dark forest, electrical blasts following them.

Suddenly, the path was no longer there! Ash skidded to a stop just before the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a very long drop, with a racing river flowing below. When Misty emerged from the forest behind him about five seconds after he did, she was looking back and didn't see the cliff. Before she had a chance to sop, it was too late, and she fell over the edge.

"Misty!" Ash called, jumping after her without thinking. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers, pulling her to him and hugged her, hoping to help protect her from the fall.

His back struck the water and he sank down, not letting Misty go. The racing rapids pulled them downstream and it took Ash a good bit of his strength to pull them both to the surface. Misty was beginning to panic, which didn't make Ash's job of keeping her safe any easier. The river suddenly began to flow faster, and Ash looked to she them approaching a waterfall. Misty spotted it too, and clung too Ash's arm for dear life as they went tumbling over the falls. The fall was a long one, but they soon reached the bottom, were the water was calm.

Ash swam as hard as he could and pulled them both to the surface, gasping for breath. Ash was completely worn out and was finding it hard to keep even himself up. Still, he was determined to make sure Misty was safe. He never wanted anything to happen to her.

After a minute or two they had reached and Ash lay with his eyes closed, completely exhausted, on the bank, with Misty next to him, also taking deep breaths to help calm herself down.

But it wasn't over yet. Ash heard a rumbling sound and then something hit his face. He opened his eyes just in time to feel another raindrop on his face before a sudden downpour began. He stood up and looked at the sky in disbelief. "Oh come on, give me a break!" He called to the sky, but he was answer by a strike of lightning.

Misty jumped at the sound of the thunder and stood up. "Please Ash, can we go home"

"It's to dangerous in this storm" Ash said walking next to her. "We better go find shelter" He said, forcing her forward into the forest. He had been here before, and he knew there was a cave somewhere around here. As they walked through the forest, most of the rain didn't get through the trees, but the wind did, and the lightning was a growing threat.

After a few minutes, Ash and Misty found the cave and ran in to take cover from the storm. The lightning stilled continued to strike outside and the rain continued to pour, but at least they weren't out there.

Ash and Misty sat in silence, Ash looking out at the storm. He looked back at Misty, who had her knees pulled to her chest and was shivering from the cold. Ash frowned and took off his jacket, putting it over her shoulders.

Misty looked at the jacket and then up at Ash. "Ash..."

"Take it, you need it more than I do" Ash said with a warm smile.

Misty smiled back. "Thanks Ash" she said, now feeling much better.

----------- 

After an hour or so, Ash had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from the whole days events before and after he had found Misty on the hill. Misty had thought it looked uncomfortable for him sitting against the rock wall, so she lay him down she his head was resting on her lap. She smiled down at him. He always looked out for her, no matter what. He jumped off a cliff to help her, he kept her from drowning, he help her to get through a storm and he help keep her warm. he was the nicest person she knew, and that was probably why she loved him so much.

She bent over an gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered. "Thank you" in his ear. She knew that because he was asleep, he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. She lay her head back against the cave wall and soon drifted off to sleep herself.

In Ash's sleep, he was almost sure he had heard Misty say something to him, and he had a warm feeling run through him. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. He smiled in his sleep without realising it, dreaming of Misty and her learning the feeling for her that he just couldn't bring himself to say.

----------- 

"Were have you two been?" Brock asked the next morning as Ash and Misty walked in. "You guys are a mess"

"We got caught up in the storm" Ash explained. "We had to spend the night in a cave"

"Not the most comfortable night of sleep I've ever had" Misty said with a sigh. "I'm going for a lie down, I didn't get much sleep" She said with a yawn and headed upstairs.

Ash sighed as he remembered the events from yesterday. He walked over to the table and sat down, trying to replay everything in his half asleep mind.

Now he and that Zapfreak to deal with. Now that Ash was his target, this could get dangerous for the others. Ash just hoped he could find a way out of this before things went to far.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

I've criticised it, you've criticised it and now Ash had criticised Zapdosman's name. I told you I know it's cheap, and I stinks too, but whacha gonna do? Ash'll be callin' him by a different name anyway, but it's not much better than Zapdosman. Welp, not much else to say, but please review and slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	7. Just Maybe

**

Just Maybe... 

**

** Ash yawned as he walked down the stairs after having an hour long rest. It was around 11:30am and he had to get into Goldenrod. He hadn't gotton much sleep though, thinking about what had happened the previous night.**

He stepped outside and shivered as a cold wind rushed by him. He wished that Goldenrod wasn't so full of crime, then he could stay inside more often. But no, those stupid thieves kept on stealing, jailed, released and went back to stealing. Their life was a whole rotation.

Ash froze as he walked through the forest, thinking that he'd heard something. He looked behind him, but he couldn't see anything, so he just shrugged and continued on through the forest, thinking it was probably a Rattata or something.

Soon, halfway between the house and Goldenrod City, a pile of huge rocks came into view. He walked around them, studying each one until he found one with a lightning-shaped scratch. He looked around to see if there was anyone around before reached down the huge rock, which was nearly as big as him, a pulled it up with a bit of effort. When the rock was pulled the whole way up, a cave came into view. He climbed in, putting the rock back after him, and looked along the dark walls. It was covered in webs from Ariados, and himself.

He smiled at the sleeping bug Pokémon at the side of the cave, a tiny fire as the only source of light in the cave lay a few feet away. He had trained Ariados pretty well in the past month or so, he had to admit that. The average Ariados height was 3 foot 7, but his was around 4 foot 3 he'd say. Whatever size he was, Ariados was pretty big, and he had amazing strength too. His Spider Web attack was stronger than most others and it's Night Shade was powerful too. Ash was proud of ho much effort Ariados put into his training, even if it meant facing up to Cyndaquil, the fire element having the advantage.

_"I'll let him sleep a little longer"_ Ash thought as he quietly crept over to a large wooden box and knelt down next to it. He pulled it open and looked in. He didn't know how he had managed to make that outfit without bleeding to death from how many times he stabbed himself with the needle, but he had help from his Pokémon, so it came out ok.

The whole outfit was mostly a redish colour, like the red on an Ariados, with bits of black along the front, with a blueish purple pair of gloves and boot-like shoes. There was a blueish purple eye mask with purple shields over were his eyes, like a pair of sunglasses. Pikachu had added a cloak that looked a little like a spiders web, slightly see through, which he thought looked pretty cool.

When he was finished putting on his outfit, he went over to Ariados and woke him up. The two of them headed out of the caves, Ariados helping Ash to push up the rock. As soon as they placed the rock back, a voice spoke up.

"So, your really that bugboy weirdo everyone's talking about? Didn't see that one coming"

Ash's stomach flipped and he turned sharply around to see Ariados growling at none other than Zapdosman. "Zapfreak?"

Zapdosman nearly feel off his hoverdisk when he heard that and straightened up. "The names Zapdosman!" He said angrily.

"Whatever you say Zappyman" Ash said with little care.

Zapdosman growled and sparks flew, around him, blasting forward at Ash and Ariados, but the both of them dodged the attack, jumping to either the left or the right.

"Ariados, Night Shade!" Ash ordered. The spider-like Pokémon narrowed it's eyes and a soft purple glow surrounded him, before a Night Shade shot forward and struck 'Zappyman'.

Zapdosman pulled out a Pokéball. "You want a battle, I'll give you a battle, go Jolteon!" He said, tossing the Pokéball. The electric Pokémon appeared before it's trainer and growled at Ariados. Zapdosman knew he could have used Flareon against a bug type, but Flareon wasn't with him at that moment. He's have to bring it with him next time.

Ariados and Jolteon shot forward and tackled each other, while Zapdosman began a fistfight with Ash. After a few minutes on beating it seemed like Zapdosman was going to lose, but he wouldn't give in, not to Ash. He reached back to his hoverdisk and pulled something out of it that was hidden to blend in with it. He struck it forward and hit Ash in the shoulder with a dagger.

Ash winced in pain, and glared at Zapdosman before twisting and tripping him. Ariados had knocked Jolteon unconscious and jumped over beside Ash, glaring down at Zapdosman, who saw he was defeated, but wouldn't admit to it. Instead, like a coward, he jumped back up onto his hoverdisk. He floated up and returned his Jolteon. "We'll fight another day!" He called as he took off at high speed and out of sight.

Ash groaned and fell to his knees in pain. He pulled out the dagger, which still remained in his arm, and threw it to the ground. He put his hand on the wound to try and ease the pain as best he could.

Ariados frowned and nudged him lightly. [You go back home, you've been shocked enough and you need that fixed up] He said nodding to the cut. [Besides, I can handle it. I'm strong enough]

Ash looked up and smiled. "I have no doubt of that" He thought for a while. "You wouldn't mind?" Ariados shook his head. "Thanks, I did have a pretty rough night last night, and I could do with a rest I guess" He patted the bug Pokémon. "I promise I'll help tomorrow, ok?" Ariados nodded before giving him another nudge. "Alright, if you wanted me gone that mush you could have said" Ash said jokily. He looked down were the cut was a frowned when he saw the hole. Looks like more needle-stabbing was on the way.

----------- 

[Ash what happened?} Pikachu asked, his voice full of concern, as Ash snuck up to his room and shut the door behind him. Ash 's arm was bleeding a lot, and the cloth he was using to try and stop the blood-flow was completely red.

Ash looked up and saw Pikachu sitting on the bed. "Dagger. Could you do me a favour and get the bandages from downstairs?"

Pikachu twitched his ears but nodded and trotted downstairs, returning with a roll of bandages. Ash took the and, with a little help from Pikachu, began to bandage up his arm.

----------- 

"Hey Ash, wanna join us?" Misty called to Ash as he walked downstairs a few minutes later, his jacket covering the bandage. "Playing truth or dare doesn't work when you only have two"

Ash looked over at Misty and Brock. He wasn't so sure he wanted to play Truth or Dare, but he had nothing better to do. "Sure, why not" He shrugged and walked over, sitting beside Misty. Pikachu came in and sat on a chair to watch.

Ash spun the bottle, and it landed on Brock. "Truth or Dare Brock?"

"Truth"

"Ok...have you ever _actually_ had a girlfriend?" Ash asked.

Brock frowned. "Well I, um, I mean..." He looked at Misty, who was grinning. He groaned and looked down. "No" He glared up at Ash. "I'll get you for that one"

Ash grinned and shook his head. "Your turn Brock"

The bottle was spun again and again, Misty daring Ash to do an impression of Ashley, Brock asking Ash if _he'd_ ever had a girlfriend. The answer was no, which was great for Misty. Misty asking Brock how many girls that he actually like had he'd kissed, the answer was none. Ash asking Misty if she ever had a crush on anyone, which she said yes to but wouldn't tell who. Finally, it came to Brock again, and it landed on Misty.

"Dare" Misty said, beginning to feel confident in herself.

Brock folded his arms and began to think. _"Man, I need to make this a good one. I mean, she made me admit I'd never kissed a girl. Wait a minute...kiss?"_ Brock looked up and grinned. "Misty, your dare is too give Ash and nice long kiss!" He said, knowing this was the most embarrassing thing that could be said to Misty at this point.

"What?!" Misty yelled, going slightly red. Ash was more shocked than embarrassed at what as just said. Did this mean Misty was going to..._"Nah, she won't do it"_ Ash thought, somewhat sadly.

"What's the matter Misty, ya chicken?" Brock said teasingly.

"I am not a chicken!" Misty protested.

"Chicken! Chicken! Misty's a chicken!" Brock said in a taunting voice.

Ash looked over at Misty, who had her hand clenched in a fist. _"Oh, she's gonna take out her mallet"_ Ash thought grinning.

"I'll show you I'm not a chicken!" Misty said turning and, before Ash could do anything, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Ash tensed up and looked wide-eyed at Misty, who had her eyes shut and a relaxed look on her face. At first, he thought of pulling away, but then felt a warm and comforting feeling rushed through him, and he no longer felt tense, and didn't want to pull away. He relaxed and closed his eyes, returning the kiss to Misty. It was as it he was off in another world.

Brock and Pikachu sat at the side, and were surprised that neither Misty or Ash had tried to pull away yet. "Hey guys, you can stop now" Brock said, but got no response from the two, they just continued the kiss. "Hey, hello?" Brock said waving is hand in front of them, even though their eyes were closed. "Anyone in there?" Still, he got no answer. "Hello?!" He yelled, not liking the fact he was being ignored.

Ash and Misty's eyes shot open at the same time and they both pulled away quickly, looking in the opposite direction to the other, both of them as red as Charmeleon.

Brock grinned and looked from one to the other, but didn't say anything, knowing that it could end with a whack from Misty's mallet.

"I-I think I've had enough playing for now" Misty stuttered, standing up and walking out of the room, up the stairs and into her room.

Brock looked over at, but just when he was about to say something, Ash looked over at him. "Don't you say a word or I'll have to arrange for my fist to meet your face" He stood up and brushed himself off, trying to make himself look calmer and not as embarrassed as he felt. He walked out of the room and up to his room, followed by Pikachu.

He sat down and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I did that" He mumbled, but Pikachu made it out.

[You sure it was just you?] Pikachu asked, knowing only too well that it wasn't.

Ash looked up at Pikachu. "Ya, but I kissed her back, and she was only doing it for a dare"

_[I wouldn't be so sure about that]_ Pikachu thought. [Well did she pull away?" Pikachu asked. He decided to take opportunities like this to play matchmaker with Ash and Misty.

Ash was about to answer yes, but then reconsidered it. Misty hadn't pulled away. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it just as much as he had. No, she couldn't have...could she? Ash sighed and smiled. _"Maybe.."_ He thought, now feeling that the chances of Misty liking him had boosted. Maybe some day he would confess his feelings. Maybe someday he'll find a way to tell her. Maybe some day she'll feel the same. _"Just maybe..."_

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Aww, Ash and Misty are such a cute couple. Well whatta ya think? I don't think it was too shabby. As you can see there's gonna be a lot of Ash and Misty kissin'. Please review and slán go foil!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	8. Why me?

**

Why me? 

**

** Ash groaned and opened his eyes wearily. His vision was a blur, but when it cleared it showed that he was sitting on a chair in the back garden. He must have fallen asleep when he was resting out in the garden.**

He stood up and heard something and looked over to she Misty standing by the fence, looking up at the sky. "Hey Misty" Ash asked, but she didn't seem to hear him as she continued to look at the sky.

"Is it true what Zapdosman said?" She said suddenly.

Ash was confused, but nervous. "What did he say?"

Misty turned and looked at him. "Are you really Ariadosman?"

Ash froze. How had she found out? "I..." He didn't seem any point in denying it. He lowered his head. "Yes...but I hope that doesn't change anything. We're still friends right?"

Misty had a look of disgust on her face. "Friends? With a mutated freak? I don't think so. I hate bugs, and now I hate you"

Ash felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and thrown in a blender. How could she hate him? He never thought she'd say that, espscially after what had happened a week ago, with the game of truth or dare. "Misty, I'm still me"

"Ya, your still part human, isn't that nice?" Misty said in a sarcastic tone. "By now I'm getting impatient waiting for that bike you've owed me for the past eight years. I give up, nice knowing you...not!" And with that, she turned and stormed into the house.

Ash's legs gave way under him and he sat in the chair. He couldn't believe it, Misty was leaving. So the only reason she did follow him was for the bike.

Suddenly, he heard her scream, and he had run into the house before he knew it. As he ran in, he saw something on the floor. He bent down and gasped. It was blood, and it was covering the whole floor.

Taking deep breaths, he looked into the kitchen. Brock and Misty were lying on the floor, along with Pikachu and all his other Pokémon, and they were all covered in blood. He walked in, his breaths becoming deeper and his heart beating faster. He knelt down next to Pikachu and shook his friend, trying to get a responce, but there was nothing, and it was clear that none of them were breathing.

There was a suddenly clater from behind Ash, the sound of metal scrapinf off something and Ash turned just in time to see Zapdosman flying forward with a dagger two inches from Ash's face.

----------- 

Ash's eyes shot open, cold sweat covered his face and his breathing was fast. He was sitting out in the back garden and the sun was shining brightly. "A...dream?" He said in disbelief. It had seemed so real, every part of it. From whats-his-name with the dagger to Misty saying she hated him. Just the memory of what she had said in his nightmare gave him a piercing feeling in his heart.

If she ever did find out, would that be her reaction. No, Misty would never say that to him. But still, the fact that it was possible made him think his dicission not to tell her was definately the right thing to do. He couldn't live if Misty hated him, it was the worst thing possible.

He sighed deeply and wiped his forehead. _"Why me?"_ He thought as he lay back and looked at the sky.

----------- 

[Come on Ash, how hard can it be?] Ariados said as he and Ash sat at the edge of a building the next day.

"Very. It's not that easy Ariados. I know all I have to do is tell Misty I like her, but it's the fear of getting rejected that holds me back" Ash explained looking down at the passing cars below. "If I told Misty, and she didn't feel the same, I'd be nearly willing to turn a dagger on myself"

Ariados shivered. [Come on, you wouldn't...would you?]

Ash closed his eyes. "I don't know, she means the whole world to me. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her"

[Wow] Ariados, amazed at how much Ash cared for Misty. It must be a human thing, Ariados had never experienced this kind of feeling, and no other Ariados he knew had spoken so deeply. Ariados smiled. [Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok]

Ash sighed. "I sure hope so..."

----------- 

Misty walked through the streets of Goldenrod. Even though she had been there for a few weeks, she didn't know how dangerous it could get. She strolled in and out of shops, paying little attention to anything else. As she walked out of a jewlery shop and put some of her change back into her backpack, a man walked up to her.

"Give me whatever's in the bag" He said in a rushed voice.

Misty looked up at him. "Why the hell would I-" She froze as the man took out a gun and pointed it at her.

"I'm not afraid to use this you know. Now hand over the bag" He repeated.

Misty swallowed hard. She couldn't hand over her bag, all her Pokéballs were in it. The money could be replaced, but not her Pokémon. She hugged the bag to herself.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way" the man said grabbing Misty's wrist so she couldn't get away.

Misty tried to pull away but the mans grip was to tight. "Let me go!" She yelled, but the man pointed the gun at her face.

There was a sudden blur of red and purple and the next thing Misty knew there was someone standing in front of her looking down at the man, who was now on the floor with his hands covering his face.

Ash, known at that moment as Ariadosman, stood in front of Misty, his hand clenched in a fist. "Didn't I catch you last week?" He said to the man lying on the ground.

Misty stepped back, breathing hard and hugging her bag tighter. He took a sudden sharp breath as the person standing in front of her looked back. "Are you ok?" He asked.

There was something fermiliar about him. Misty didn't know why she felt like this, she'd never met this person in her life. She nodded slowly as she couldn't find words.

Ash smiled at her and turned back to the man. "You gonna come quietly or do you wanna take this the hard way?" He said, raising his fist to make his point.

In a split second the man had pulled out his gun again and was pointing it at Ash. "One wrong move and I'll shoot" He said warningly, the people around them now stepping far away, including Misty.

Ash frowned and looked at the gun before he lowered his hand, but showed no sign of fear. The man stood up and kept the gun pointed at Ash's forehead. "Any last words?" He asked grinning.

Ash stared into the other mans eyes, but made no responce. _"Think Ketchum think!"_ He thought angrily. As the mans finger began to pull the trigger, as punched his arm hard upwards, causing the gunshot to narrowly miss his head. There were a few screams from around and Ash brought his other fist forward and gave the man a blow to the chest, causing him to lose his grip on the gun and fall back, gasping for breath.

"Let's wrap things up Ariados" Ash said as the bug Pokémon, who had been on standby, lept to his side, causing Misty to jump away. Ariados grinned and released a String Shot, wrapping the man in a sticky web. "You know what to do" Ash said and the bug Pokémon nodded, stopping when web was covering most of the man except his head. Ariados kept a short but strong web line connected to the man and lept off towards the police station, dragging the man with him.

Ash sighed and turned back to Misty. "Watch yourself, ok?" He said and Misty nodded slowly. He smiled and winked, causing Misty's heart to skip a beat, before he shot a web out and was out of sight before anyone knew it.

Misty stood frozen, as everyone else returned to normal faster then she expected. She had heard about Ariadosman in the news, but he seemed so different in person. From what she heard he was this wacky weirdo that just appeared out of no were and seemed to be all over the city at once. The way the news put it he didn't seem like someone to trust, but then again who can trust the news? Misty felt like she knew him. He was a good person, she could tell.

She walked back home, feeling happier than she found neccessery. Why was she so happy? And when he winked at her, why did she get that fermilier feeling? Like when Ash smiles at her or something? She blushed slightly but brushed it off.

Speaking of Ash, he wasn't acting completely normal over the past few weeks. What was wrong with him? He kept saying there was nothing wrong, and he wouldn't tell anyone were he went during the day. This made Misty curious. _"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out...It just better not be a girlfriend"_ She thought angrily as she walked into the house.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Sorry this took so long guys, but whacha gonna do? I know not many people read this fic anyway, but it don't matter, I have fun writin' it anyway. Well I'll let you guys judge this for yourself, please review and slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	9. Beep, Beep BANG!

**NOTE: Ok, the name Zapdosman sucks, so (I hope you don't sue me for the Zetabee) he's now called Shockstreak. Also, this is the last chapter in this story, but I'm afriad it may not be the best. Also, all the lines to the song may not be right ^_^;;**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters, nor do I own the song 'If Tommorrow Never Comes'

Beep, beep, BANG! 

** Weeks past, and still Misty had no idea were Ash disappeared too practicly every day. His Pokémon didn't seem to mind much, but at times said they wished he was there.**

Misty woke early one morning when she heard a bang and somebody groaning. She sat up in bed and rubed her eyes, listening to the voice she could hear outisde the door.

"Stupid chair..."

It was Ash, but what was he doing up so early? Misty looked at the clock. 08:13? No wonder she never saw him leaving. Quickly and quietly she got up and dressed, making sure not to wake Togetec. She walked to the door and opened it slightly, pearing out. She saw Ash walking down the stairs and followed slowly. _"What is he up too?"_ She thought, grabbing her yellow jacket off the stand and following him out the door.

----------- 

Ash walked into the forest in silence. Now that it was late November, it was still dark at this time, and cold too, though it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Misty followed him, rubbing her arms slightly to try and warm herself from the cold. She had her hood up and her jacket ziped up to try and warm herself. _"What the heck would he be doing getting up at this time in this kind of weather?"_

Ash stopped walking suddenly as he heard a tree branch snap. Someone was following him. He turned quickly and caught a glimpes of something yellow runing behind a tree. He narrowed his eyes. Shockstreak. He had changed his name because of the papers, which always called him Shockstreak, not Zapdosman.

Misty leaned against the back of the tree, holding her breath for a second. Whatever Ash was doing, he sure wanted to keep it a secret if he was keeping his gaurd up. She took a deep breath and looked out from behind the tree, but she didn't see anyone there. She stood out from behind it and looked around._"Were'd he go?"_ She thought, but no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up at Ash, who had his fist back, ready to punch.

"Misty?" Ash said, lowering his fist. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What the heck was that about?!" Misty yelled loudly.

Ash scratched the back on his head and glance around nervously. "I...thought you were someone else"

Misty folded her arms. "Oh ya, who?"

Ash hesitated. "Just...someone" He said. He didn't see why he shouldn't tell her it was Shockstreak. After all, she'd been there when he'd attack Ash the first time. Still, something stopped him, maybe the fact she might figure out who he was. "Look, I-I gotta go, stuff to do" He said turning and running in the other dirrection. "Talk to ya later!" He called back.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Too late, Ash was out of sight. She growled and turned, stomping back to the house. _"Why is he being so secretive?!"_ She wondered.

----------- 

Ariados yawned as Ash awoke him from his peaceful sleep. [Why do we have to get up so early? There's very little crime in Goldenrod sence we came anyway]

"Because we can't take any chances with Shockstreak around" Ash said simply. "Now come on, we've got work to do"

Ariados groaned and pushed himself up to a standing position, following Ash out of their hideout lazily. [But can't we sleep just a few hours more?]

"Sorry pal" Ash said. He knew Ariados hadn't been getting much sleep lately. It stayed out longer in Goldenrod during the day, and yet he still woke it early the next morning. Heck, Ariados was doing more work then he was. "Look, how about you take today off?"

Ariados thought for a while. [Well...alright. But only if you take tommorrow off. Deal?] He said holding out one of it's spider legs.

Ash smiled. "Alright" He said shaking hands, of so to speak, with the spider-like Pokémon.

[Good] Ariados said before yawning loudly. [Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the sandman] He said, turning back and heading back into the hideout, while Ash headed off for 'work'.

-----------

The Next Day

----------- 

"Misty, are you sure you need _all_ of this stuff?" Ash asked looking at the pile of clothes. _"This is the last time I let Misty choose what to do for the day"_ He thought.

"No, but I'm getting it anyway" She said, smiling brightly, handing Ash's credit card in to pay for everything.

"I've got to put a limit on your use of my card" Ash moaned folding his arms and watching Misty as she help put all the clothes in the bags, which she handed to Ash. "Hey, this isn't Princess Day you know" Ash said.

It was much more fun for the rest of the day, mostly because Ash was the one picking what they did ad he had taken his credit card back. Misty, for once, saw the best side of Goldenrod. With all it's games, shows, movies and, of corse, shops.

"Wow Ash, today was great" Misty said as they both sat down for a drink later on that evening. "Thanks alot, I had a great day"

Ash smiled and blushed slightly. "No problem."

"I'll go get us some drinks" Misty said, standing up and heading over to the counter to order.

Ash sighed and sat back in his chair. There was a song being played from a radio nearby, and the lines caught his attention.

If tommorrow never comes,  
Will she know how much I love her,  
Did I try in every way, to show her everyday,  
She's my only world,  
When my time on earth is true,  
She must face ths world, without me.  
Tell the ones you love,  
Just what your thinkin' of,  
If tommorow never comes...

----------- 

Ash couldn't get that song out of his head. The truth was, it had scared him. His life was dangerous, and he had no idea if he'd even be here the next day. What if he missed the chance to tell Misty how he felt? He couldn't let that happen.

He swallowed hard as he followed Misty through the park. "Uh..M-Misty?" Was he really going to tell her?

Misty stopped walking and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

Before Ash had a chance to say anything, a shockwave ran along the ground and electricuted him, causing him to fall too his knees in pain.

"Ash!" Misty called running over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?"

"Can't...move" Ash forced himself to say as the paralising electricity ran through him. He knew who had done this, and when he looked up he saw him. "Misty, look out"

Misty looked behind her and saw Shockstreak, sitting lazily on his hoverdisk with a round, black object in his hand. "Having fun Ketchum?" He asked and smirked.

"What do you want?!" Ash yelled, finding his voice more steady now.

"It's simple," Shockstreak said, standing up on the hoverdisk. He reached up and pulled off the mask. "Fermiliar Misty?"

"Adrian?!" Misty jumped when she saw him. "Your...your Shockstreak?"

"That's right, I became 'Shockstreak' to get revenge on him for taking you away from me" He said, pointing at Ash. "Even when he was _Ariadosman_ I fought him" He said, spiting out the word 'Ariadosman'. He ignore Misty as she turned to Ash and, knowing from the look on his face, that what Adrian said was true. Surprisingly, Ash got over the shock of Adrian being Shockstreak pretty quickly. "But if I can't have you...then no one will" He finished holding up the black object.

"Whats that?" Misty said, stepping back slightly.

"It's a bomb" Ash said, studying the item. He and Adrian had gotton into fights plenty of times and bombs were one of his favourite weapons to use against Ash, though he was able t dodge most.

"You got that right" Adrian said, grinning. "But this ones a little more special" He pressed a button and claws seemed to sprout from the bomb. "This one latches onto the enemy and, believe me, it doesn't come off before exploding, and the explosion can kill anyone instintly" He turned to Misty, who stepped back, and held the bomb back. "Guess you'll be the first to try it out" He said, throqing it forward at her.

Misty held her arms in front of her, as if to protect herself, and heard the claws latch on. But she didn't feel anything. She moved her hands from in front of her face and looked forward to see Ash in front of her. She was confused for a moment, until she saw that the bomb had latched itself to Ash!

Ash had his head down and was looking at the bomb, which was slowly ticking the time away until it went off. He knew now his chancing of surviving were slim to none, so he closed his eyes tight. "I love you Misty..."

Misty stood, shocked. "Ash, please don't so this to me. I love you too, you can't leave me!" She said, tears streaming down her face and she grabbed Ash's arm.

Adrian just laughed. "What a fool. Though you saved her this time, I'll just be able to get her again" He said.

"No, you won't..." Ash said in a low voice, looking straight at Adrian he added. "Because I'm taking you down wth me!" With that, he pulled away from Misty and ran forward at high speed.

Adrian had no time to react, before he knew it, Ash had him pinned to a tree. He stuggled to get free, but Ash's grip was too tight.

Ash glance back at Misty, and she saw a few tears in his eyes. He blinked them back and turned back to Adrian with a blank expression. "You caused your own demise Adrian..." He said, just as the time ran out on the bomb...

-----------

The End

----------- 

Be annoyed, be very annoyed *laughs crazily* Well thats it, it's over, kaput. No sequels. coz I'd have no character to use ¬_¬;; Well thanks for reading, agus slán go foill!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


End file.
